Getting What You Want
by Sunshine with Rain
Summary: Alfred, the former commodore, only wanted revenge after his life and ship were betrayed. Arthur, the greedy prince, wants power and the world groveling at his feet. Sakura, the princess of another land, wants to find adventure. And Abel, Sakura's gardener, just wants her to be happy. However, you don't always get what you want.
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this is my first chapter story that I've actually posted. I've been really nervous about it because I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with updates, but I was so excited I decided to go for it anyways. I got the idea for this story after watching the video whose link is below. I do not own the video or have rights to it, I just enjoy it immensely! :D**

** watch?v=hxaTKUEZt-I**

**Another minor note is that despite basing this story on the rise of the British Empire and the blacks ships of 1853, this is not historically accurate at all! It's just pure fiction. So I changed the name of the countries and cities. I'm sorry if that is confusing and I'm sorry that I suck so bad at making up names!**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue- The Fearless Commodore Alfred F. Jones**

If ever there was a man who loved his job, it would be Commodore Alfred F. Jones. Whether it was sailing for adventure, for trade, or for battle, the man went into it head first with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes and a smile on his face. He was young for a commodore, only in his early twenties, but he had the men's respect. For one thing, he always offered to take on some of the harder and more mundane tasks even though such chores were beneath his rank. He was also very down to earth and always put his crew before himself. Perhaps that's why they watched in bewilderment as he inspected the ship under a hard gazed scrutiny and a frown. Although, they knew very well that this change in their bronze haired leader was directly influenced by his guests.

"It is a fine vessel, Commodore." The extravagant wavy-haired blonde remarked as they strolled along the deck.

"Quite." His companion agreed with a sly smirk.

Alfred grit his teeth to keep from saying something snarky back. It was a well-circulated rumor that the Prince of Breterlands and the young commodore did not see eye to eye on most issues. Most believed it was just a clash of personalities since the golden blonde prince carried himself with a superiority that vastly rivaled Alfred's humility. However, the truth is it went much deeper than that. Prince Arthur Kirkland used to serve the navy before taking on his more dignified role. Arthur had been Alfred's mentor, rival, and precursor.

"It'll certainly be useful against the Milotans."

Alfred came to a pause giving Arthur a nervous and confused look.

"Sir?" He spat trying to hide his distain at addressing Arthur in such a way.

"Was I supposed to take that as a question, Jones?" Arthur sneered turning to where his cocky emerald eyes bore into Alfred.

Alfred forced himself to lower his gaze solely out of respect, but still remained poised and alert like any good soldier would be.

"Yes Sir. To my knowledge, the crush of the Milotans navy last week ended the war. To what purpose do you seek me out for?"

Arthur shared a look with his flamboyant companion before reaching up and wrapping an arm around Alfred's shoulders. The younger blonde stiffened, but let his sovereignty lead him to the other side of the ship and into Alfred's office. Being the commodore had its perks certainly in this case. The spacious room was lightly colored with beige walls and oak wood floors and paneling. An unmade bed sat in the corner under the only window that was covered with charts and books. The bookshelf next to it was filled more with trinkets and treasures collected over the years than with books. However, the large ornate cherry wood desk that sat closest to the door was probably the most eye catching part of the office with a large map of the world hanging behind it. Naturally, Arthur took Alfred's seat behind his desk forcing him to sit across from him as Arthur's companion leaned against the desk watching Alfred intently.

"Now I know we've had our differences, Jones, but I've always liked you." Arthur began almost in a purr making Alfred uneasy.

"Yes, even in my country, you have made quite a name for yourself as the fearless Commodore Jones." Arthur's friend agreed.

"You're smart, you have good instincts, and you're decent at swordplay although not as good as me." Arthur continued much to Alfred's ire. "Which is why we have chosen you, Commodore."

Alfred resisted the urge to sigh at Arthur's roundabout explanation. He knew Arthur was only trying to stroke his ego, but it irritated him that it was actually working. Arthur was very good about knowing how to get what he wants. He had a way with words that Alfred knew he could never match. However, for every beautiful word spun from his mouth, there was a bottom layer of deceit and lies which Alfred had been fortunate enough to pick up from the first moment he met Arthur. That didn't stop him from being almost entranced by Arthur though. It was his sickness that he felt he had to impress the prince…no matter the cost.

"Chosen me for what exactly, Sir?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Francis and I have come up with a…solution to keep the Milotans from rebelling and the Russics from interfering with our conquest."

If Alfred had a complaint about his life or his job, this would be it. He was all for patriotism, and none would find a more loyal Bret than him. However, these political traps that Arthur constantly wove left a bad taste in his mouth. He was by no means a saint, but everything he did he felt he could justify with honor and duty. He couldn't justify bullying.

"You want me to _monitor_ trade routes." Alfred stated confidently.

This was not his first time doing this. Breterlands has been making quite the empire for itself lately, and after each conquest Alfred was sent out to patrol their trade routes. He would take control of the ship and anything considered contraband would be tossed over the side. Only Bret approved merchandise would be allowed to be imported or exported. Eventually it conditioned the country to send all of their trade through Breterlands which caused the empire to flourish. It was twisted and underhanded and shamefully effective.

"No." Arthur chuckled surprising Alfred. "I have something else in mind for these _barbarians._"

Fear trickled down Alfred's spine before settling in his gut. There was something off about Arthur's expression. Almost as if he had ventured a little too deep into the metaphorical rabbit hole.

"There is a trade ban on them right now." Francis explained.

"They are virtually grounded in a sense." Arthur picked right back up. "I want to teach them a lesson, and I want to crush any hope of a rebellion. So if you see a ship, blow it out of the water."

"Sir?!" Alfred snapped shocked by what he was being ordered to do. "You want me to destroy innocent merchant ships without any type of warning?"

"Oh Jones, you seem to have misunderstood." Arthur laughed.

Alfred relaxed some still feeling uneasy about Arthur's proposal especially with the way he continued to laugh. His next words quickly put Alfred back on edge as he stared at the monster before him in horror.

"Not just merchant ships. Passenger, navy, anything that floats coming out of their harbor I want turned into little pieces of charred metal and smoke."

Alfred jumped to his feet in shock and defiance.

"Arthur! We're not just talking about obedience here. This is murder!"

Arthur merely gave him a sigh along with a shit-eating grin that didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"And that is different from the recent voyages of this ship…how?"

Alfred locked his jaw in anger. "I've never had to kill somebody for the sake of bloodshed."

Francis and Arthur shared a look although this one was slightly less amused.

"Then hang this up under "Duty" in your conscience." Arthur sneered irritation masking his previous friendly tone.

Alfred fought to keep from screaming. There were a lot of things he had done that he wasn't proud of, but surely even Arthur could see that what he was asking was insane.

"Your Highness," Alfred began his voice calm and controlled which was the exact opposite of what he was feeling. "Please, consider what you're asking me. This is borderline genocide. You have never had to question my loyalty before, but please don't ask me to murder innocent people."

Arthur's smile had long since disappeared replaced by a no-nonsense flat, calculating look. In some ways, Alfred found this Arthur easier to deal with.

"That's the thing Alfred, I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you to."

Now Alfred loved being a commodore more than anything in the world. He loved sailing the world, he loved the respect, and he loved the thrill. Perhaps it should have been easy for him to look the other way on yet another moral questioning mission to continue doing what he loved. However, Alfred was tired of it. He didn't like the person he was becoming, and if he did this mission, he would be selling the last piece of his soul to the devil.

"Then you leave me no choice." Alfred spat bitterly.

"Good lad." Arthur grinned triumphantly jumping up. "We'll leave you to…"

Alfred unstrapped his sword and pistol setting them on the desk in front of the stunned Arthur and equally surprised Francis.

"I resign from my post. I'll record the event as my last captain's log. I name Abel Jansen, the quartermaster, as my replacement."

Arthur rubbed his eyes giving a tired chuckle. "You're making a mistake, Jones."

"No, you are, Kirkland."

They held each other's gaze steadily. Arthur's cold, icy glare against Alfred's fiery, passionate one.

"Fine then, Jones. Have it your way." Arthur spat before storming out.

"I trust you'll remain close until after we interview your quartermaster?" Francis demanded looking as bitter as Arthur about these turn of events.

Alfred nodded as he too left the former commodore in peace. Once he was alone, Alfred punched the nearest object satisfied by the splintering of the chair he had been sitting in. He felt like he could cry out his frustrations right then and there. Everything he had worked towards, everything he wanted to achieve, all of his hard work had been ripped away in a matter of minutes by one arrogant son of a bitch.

"God bless the monarchy." He sneered under his breath.

He pulled out the captain's log and did exactly as he said he would. His writing was messy from anger, but still legible. He made certain that the exact conversation was recorded as well as his thoughts and feelings on the subject. Alfred did have a reputation after all, and he refused for it to be tarnished by this blasphemy. When he finished, he packed up his personal belongings in a knapsack that he threw over his shoulder. He took one last look at his office staring up at the map the longest. Little red pins stuck out of various countries, but there had been so many unmarked. He wanted to visit every country before he retired. He released a long disappointed sigh before closing the door on the unfilled dream.

His men's stares of disbelief were the hardest to stomach. However, Alfred held his head high as he leaned against the railing not far from where Arthur and Francis had Abel cornered. He liked Abel to an extent, but he knew the blonde's priority lied solely with money. He didn't know if the quartermaster would do as Arthur and Francis wanted, but he would be the only person on the ship to consider it.

"Um, Commodore?"

Alfred looked up a small smirk passing across his face at the sight of the blonde boatswain. Magnus Densen was the closest thing Alfred had to a best friend on the ship. Due to being the youngest on the ship at the ripe age of seventeen, he was about as energetic as Alfred to which most would argue is a bad thing. What Alfred admired most about him though was his courageousness and his loyalty.

"Not anymore Magnus." Alfred shook his head sadly.

His sapphire eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously.

"They can't do that. That's not fair Alfred!" Magnus cried out.

Alfred put a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Hey, I've already jeopardized my job. There's no reason to cost another good man his."

"I won't sail under anyone but you." Magnus growled looking around at the rest of the crew's curious looks. "None of us will." He added under his breath.

Alfred gave him a small smile. Probably his first all day.

"Maybe there will come a day where you will again, but right now I need you to stay and keep an eye on my lady." He ordered gripping Magnus' shoulder.

The blonde still looked troubled but he returned the gesture with a bitter smirk.

"Aye, aye, Sir. And just so you know, that day will come sooner than you think."

Alfred gave a light chuckle as he slapped Magnus on the back pushing him towards the stern where he belonged. Alfred glanced over towards Arthur who looked back at him in the same instance. Arthur quickly turned back, finishing up the meeting with Abel. Alfred gave a lazy stretch acting uninterested as Abel called the crew together for an emergency meeting.

In not so many words, he explained the change of leadership naming Lukas Bondevik as the new quartermaster. A fair choice in Alfred's opinion as the quieter male was definitely hard working and meticulous enough for the position. Alfred lowered his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't have to see his crew's questioning and discouraged expressions upon learning of his resignation. He thought that would be the end of it, and was getting ready to board the next ship to take him back to Amberdon, when Arthur stepped forward to address the men. He maybe a heartless bastard, but he still contained respect in the navy which was evident by the men's silence and perfect stances.

"I know this change will be difficult to accept at first, but I need you men to know that my orders are absolute. Disobedience will be accepted as treason."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Arthur's stone cold gaze that had been turned on him. His instincts warned him that something was about to happen, but he had no idea it would be as drastic as what happened next.

"And traitors to the crown will be dealt with swiftly. May the name Alfred F. Jones live forever in infamy."

Alfred had no idea why he didn't start running when Arthur revealed his pistol. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he didn't try to defend himself when Magnus shouted his name. He really didn't know why he didn't at least curse Arthur with every swear he knew before the devious blonde pulled the trigger as he aimed straight at Alfred. Maybe some stupid, cowardly part of him figured he deserved this for all his sins, and therefore kept him rooted to the spot.

The next thing Alfred knew after the bang was heard was the painful shredding of hot metal through his middle. His hands wrapped around the pain as if trying to hold in the warm blood seeping through his fingers. He took a couple of steps back only to hit the railing. For a moment, the world froze as Alfred's feet left the deck and he caught Arthur's smug look. He knew the bastard had the marksmanship to kill him right on the spot. However, Arthur wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to die in the only way Arthur feared: by drowning.

"Damn you Arthur Kirkland." He grit as he plummeted from his beloved ship into the dark depths of the ocean below.

And that was the last anyone knew of the fearless Commodore Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**...I'm a mean writer. I'm sorry that I dropped the feels bomb and walked away. Kinda. Maybe I'll be later.**

**Anyways, like I said this is my first chapter story and I would love to hear what you think and even if it's worth continuing! My plan is to update once a week, but when does real life ever work out with your plans? See you next Sunday... hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First off, thank you for everyone who sent me those nice reviews/follows/faves! I sort of anticipated getting ignored for the first few chapters since I, myself, have a habit of setting the filter for the longer stories. I just wanted you guys to know it really meant a lot to me and was my motivation to forcing myself through my writer's block, speaking of which...**

**I am so sorry this took so long! In retrospect, once a week seemed pretty ambitious, but I was in the honeymoon stage with this story. Then finals and essays hit me, and then I lost my flash drive with this story saved on it forcing me to start from scratch, and then I got writer's block... but you probably don't care about any of that. :) **

**So my sister pointed out that I don't use most of the fandom names for some of the characters and some people might get confused, so this is a quick master list of all the characters so far. I'll probably post it to my profile as well.**

Alfred F. Jones- America

Arthur Kirkland- England

Francis Bonnefoy- France

(these were the obvious ones)

Abel Jansen- Netherlands

Magnus Densen- Denmark

Lukas Bondevik- Norway

(and now from this chapter...)

Sakura Honda- nyo!Japan

Yao Wang- China

Kiku Honda- Japan

**I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Princess of Gallapan**

The island nation of Gallapan was a paradise to most. The serene and humble villages were surrounded by rich flora and fauna that made for an abundance of food, medicinal herbs, and fuel. For hundreds of years, the nation had managed to isolate itself from the wars and conquests of the world. It was far enough out of the way of the southern trade routes that it was not even on the map for most of its history. Tucked away in the gulf of Dianam, many did not even realize it was independent from its sister country. Eager to prove their worth, they finally explored the world, and what they found was not to their liking.

Other countries were not as welcoming. Other countries were more interested in colonies than coalitions. So Gallapan returned to its period of splendid isolation. They fortified their walls, making it clear to foreigners that they wished to be left alone. Unfortunately, for the peaceful Gallapan, that method would not work forever. It was a different era. The northern empires were not as oblivious as they once were. The natural resources of Gallapan were tempting the hunger in the beasts of industrial expansion. Things were certainly about to change for the island. No one, not even the emperor himself, was aware of how much though.

"Sakura-hime? Sakura-hime!"

The young ebony haired beauty suddenly snapped to attention as her warm fawn eyes met the irked amber eyes of her teacher.

"Pay attention to the lesson." He demanded.

"Hai, Yao-sensei." She returned bowing in apology.

"Now I was talking about the Triple Threat." He began. "The three great empires: Breterlands, Frespa, and Russiane created a lasting alliance out of seemingly bad blood. Frespa was perhaps the oldest of the three. However, fourteen years ago, Breterlands raged a terrible naval war that bent Frespa to the will of the younger empire. Russiane was about to make an alliance with Milota when Breterlands once again interfered crushing Milota exactly nine years ago from today. Now what was so terrible about the Breterlands conquering of Milota?"

"They murdered the people of that country." Sakura stated emotionlessly.

Yao nodded with sharp look. "Breterlands is a ruthless force on its own. However, teamed up with Frespa and Russiane and it only spells one thing: world domination. Now, let's get into the specifics of each of these battles…"

Yao continued to rant about the Triple Threat and what effects it could have for them on Gallapan, but Sakura had once again tuned him out. She knew these lessons were necessary for the princess of Gallapan to know. It was just so hard to concentrate though, when it was a beautiful day outside and her teacher continued to preach the same boring things to her.

"Sakura-hime." Yao sighed.

"Hai Sensei?" She questioned tilting her head innocently.

"How do you expect to be an effective ruler when you are not even aware of the dangers around you?" He determined.

"But Yao-sensei, knowing there is a tiger in the grass will not make me anymore prepared to defend myself against it." Sakura pointed out cheekily.

Yao glared at her a long moment before shaking his head.

"Clearly you have mastered the art of avoidance."

"Tou-sama rivals Yao-sensei's teaching abilities." Sakura smiled.

Yao grunted. "And what would your tou-sama do to get you to pay attention right now?"

"He would tell me about the Conquering Hero and its captain." She jumped at the opportunity.

"Aiyah! Not this pirate story again!" Yao complained.

Sakura was unrelenting though as she blinked her pleading fawn eyes at him. He tried to resist, but just as he always did, he gave into her silent torture.

"Fine! But only because it pertains to today's lesson." He reluctantly agreed. "Recite what you already know. Repeating myself gives me a headache."

Sakura had to refrain from pointing out that he repeated himself all of the time as she did what she was told finally finding a subject interesting to her.

"Five years ago, sightings of a black ship by the name of Conquering Hero began to appear. It is said to be commanded by a ruthless captain known only as the Dark Avenger. Supposedly, he is not a man but a ghost driven by revenge which is why no one has been able to catch him yet. He only attacks Breterlands' ships and ports and has been spotted frequently at Anordica. It is also rumored that he hunts for the one who killed his one true love, his lost lady."

Yao snorted at the last part. "It's probably just a wives tale and nothing more."

"So you don't believe in the Dark Avenger or the Conquering Hero?" She questioned slightly disappointed.

"Here is what I do believe." He answered pointing to the map before him. "Breterlands has certainly been the target of what appears to be piracy. Even their allies have been the object of larceny far before this so called Dark Avenger. However, ghost captains are a waste of time. Whoever it is knows Breterlands' trade routes well which is why he has been able to avoid getting caught for this long. Honestly though, I wouldn't put it past Breterlands to have orchestrated the whole thing themselves."

"What do you mean Yao-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

Yao beamed clearly pleased with the fact that he was able to get her interested in something remotely related to his lesson.

"Breterlands' methods…are immoral to say the least. While their king, Alistair Kirkland, lies on his death bed, their prince, Arthur Kirkland, has built an empire seemingly out of nothing, He is intelligent, he is ruthless, and he is cunning. When he had the Lady Liberty under his control, he was invincible. However, after the vicious attack on Milota, the crew along with her captain, Alfred F. Jones, were sentenced to death. Nevertheless, Kirkland has the last piece he needs: fear. What's to stop him from gaining the world?"

Sakura listened curiously, especially to Yao's saddened tone by the end, but she couldn't help but doubt anyone being that underhanded. She didn't want to voice this opinion though. For one thing, Yao would go on a long winded rant that she would have to sit through. For another, she knew that Breterlands was seen in an unfavorable light, and there had to be some reason behind that. Whether it was the prince or the captain he mentioned.

Yao somehow managed to turn the subject back to Breterlands' recent conquests, and Sakura lost interest again. She began to daydream about being aboard the Conquering Hero along with its brokenhearted ghost captain. Now her father raised her with the mindset of a warrior which meant that honor was always placed first. To be yearning after a pirate should have clashed with this philosophy, but it was the name of the ship that drew her to the story in the first place. Could a pirate that calls its vessel a hero really be that bad?

"You're making me an old man." Yao complained as he rubbed at his eyes in irritation.

Sakura gave him a sheepish smile realizing she had been caught daydreaming again. He gave her a long hard look before taking a seat at his desk with a soft sigh.

"Go." He ordered.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned already in the process of getting up.

"Go! I have no patience for teaching disrespectful princesses." He grumbled.

Sakura fought not to smile knowing he didn't really mean it, but if she actually did show off her gloating expression, he would not hesitate to go back on his word. She bowed before him in apology.

"I will try better next time Sensei."

He grunted his doubt, and she took his lack of response as the affirmation she needed. With quick happy steps, she made her way outside breathing in the fresh air with relief. The entire compound they lived in was made up of several individual buildings wrapped in a semi-circle at the base of their grand mountain, while simultaneously overlooking the ocean and Great Wall to the east. Being over a kilometer in diameter, the center of the compound was situated in a geological depression, and that's where Sakura's favorite part of her home sat: the imperial garden.

Set in the center was the lone proud cherry blossom that was seen from any angle of the compound. To the north of the garden, the mountain stream fed its water into a beautiful waterfall that Sakura loved to visit at night when the moonlight would bounce off the rapid waters to give it the appearance of glowing. To the south sat a simple, elegant koi pond. To the west, the forest trees blended into their compound giving it the added protection from enemies and the perfect spot to watch the panthers stalk in the night.

However, Sakura's favorite spot was towards the east of the compound. Of course she loved how the emperor's throne room had the perfect vantage point to overlook the wall and see the ocean, but she liked the private flower garden in front of the emperor's study. It was always the most unusual and exotic assortment of plants, and it always held what was quickly becoming her favorite: tulips. With spring at their doorstep, all of the garden was bustling with activity to bring the flowers back from winter's sleep. To Sakura, this meant that her favorite gardener was probably tending to her beloved tulips, so with a bounce in her step she made her way to the east side of the compound.

While there were pathways in place to walk around the garden, Sakura found it faster to go straight through the center. Having lived there for the entirety of her eighteen years, she was very familiar with every shortcut, hiding place, and secret the garden had to offer her. Not fully grown, the plants began to tickle her hands and legs causing her to giggle. The few workers around her looked up in surprise at the sound before smiling at her and going back to their work after a soft bow.

When she finally emerged from the plants' hold, she was disappointed to see the blonde caretaker wasn't where she expected him to be. Ever since they had found him washed up on their shores seven years ago, Abel had cared for the emperor's gardens as repayment for sparing his life. All Sakura truly knew about his past was that he had once lived in Breterlands with his sister, and he used to be a naval captain. The specifics as for how he ended up on their island was either lost to the trauma of the event or something she would never be able to get him to open up about. In spite of this mystery, he was a loyal servant and dear friend to the princess.

She inspected the flowers to see the colorful buds of the Breterlands native having just recently been planted which meant Abel had to be somewhere nearby. Sakura looked around hoping she would be able to pick out the giant amongst the rest of the servants. However, he was nowhere in the vicinity of her range. Frowning slightly, she hastened towards the servants' quarters worried that he might have suddenly become ill. She became frustrated when she turned up empty again, and anyone she talked to claimed to have not seen Abel since that morning.

She quickly backtracked to the garden checking all of their usual spots. She trekked down to the cherry blossom, she visited the bright fish of the koi pond, and she crossed the stream using the broken tree in the forest. Never once did she catch even a hint of her friend. Upset and irritated at wasting her time on the gardener, she returned to her starting point silently debating on her next move when a deep, muffled voice carried to her. She perked up looking around but was unable to see the owner.

"Abel-kun?" She questioned still irked that she couldn't find him.

She didn't hear anything for a second when his distinctive accented voice floated down to her once more. She looked up from where she stood towards the emperor's study, furrowing her eyebrows when she could vaguely make out his shape from the open window. The study was forbidden to any but the emperor and those the emperor allowed. What was Abel doing there?

For all her lack of a motherly presence, Sakura had truly been raised as any respectful and obedient princess should. However, her father had also deemed it appropriate that she learn the basic arts of ninjutsu and samurai swordsmanship with the understanding that it was to be used for self-defense purposes alone. However, in the hands of the young, curious princess, it made for many confrontational instances mostly at the expense of Yao or her handmaiden, Mei. In this situation, it allowed for a quick, easy eavesdrop as she crept up the path and inched herself before the sliding door to the study. She evened her breath to make nigh a sound fearful of what her father would do if he caught her as she pressed her ear against the wood. The first voice to reach her surprised her having left his company not even half an hour ago.

"They have been blind to us for so long, why now?" Yao complained.

"He's had a colony on Dianam for decades. He may have been biding his time, but I doubt he was ever ignorant of your existence." Abel gruffly responded.

"Could it be a bluff?" The emperor asked with a tone that commanded attention.

"I don't know the monarchy well, but from what I do know, he's not the kind to make bluffs."

Sakura's attention was fully captivated now. Even though she hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about, she was quickly gathering that something was going on that had the emperor concerned and Abel was brought in as a consultant. She didn't know whether to be anxious at the brewing storm or swept away by the idea of learning more about Abel's past.

"Kiku-sama, surely there is another way…"

"I wish there was Yao-dono." Sakura heard her father sigh.

She felt pity for the older man as he sounded weary and strained.

"The fact of the matter is there are no allies we can make that would be willing to take on the Triple Threat for us. Sakura-hime has been prepared for this day, and just because it is not what we would prefer doesn't make it any less important."

The princess felt herself tense in shock at the sound of her name. She knew what he had been preparing her to do, but what has happened to suddenly bring this on? Her cheerful demeanor was quickly diminished at the prospect of what she suspected she would soon be asked to do. She stared down at the ground as she fought to get her emotions under control and listen to the last of the conversation.

"When should we tell her?" Abel grunted sounding even grumpier than usual.

"Now would be the perfect time." Kiku declared. "Sakura-hime, you may stop eavesdropping now."

Sakura flinched wondering what she had done to give herself away, but not too surprised considering who her father was. Slowly, her cheeks burning in shame, she knelt down and opened the door before bowing low in respect.

"Please forgive me Tou-sama for disrespecting you and your guests." She mumbled embarrassed.

Kiku was a man many did not expect especially when you consider this being the man who almost single-handedly saved Gallapan from the invasion of Krana nearly twenty-five years ago. He was rather short even by Gallapan standards with an eternally youthful face. His facial features were rather bland with a short nose and muddy eyes. However, he held himself with the pride and fairness you would expect from a seasoned warrior and faithful emperor.

"Enter Sakura-hime. We will discuss your punishment later for both poor manners and poor technique." The emperor declared with a spark of good nature in his eyes.

Sakura hid her smile as she watched Yao-sensei roll his eyes muttering under his breath about where she picks up her bad habits from. The study was made up of two different levels. The lower level was usually for meetings and where the emperor took his tea. The upper level was cornered under the window, and where the emperor would hold his Shogi matches. Currently, he sat across from Abel challenging the taller man to his favorite game. As dictated by custom and etiquette, Sakura took her place on one of the lower level cushions next to her sensei looking up at the game with interest. Kiku returned his attention to the game as Abel moved one of his pieces shooting her a small smile past the pipe in his mouth.

"Sakura-hime." The emperor addressed as he retaliated.

"Hai, Tou-sama?" She responded.

"The most dreaded and anticipated day of a young robin's life is the day it leaves the nest. The mother will praise the nestling throughout its adolescence on how it will be able to fly on that day despite not knowing the outcome. Likewise, the nestling grows up believing that it will be able to fly while still retaining the fear of failure. When that day finally comes, predators gather around the tree to increase the chance of failure. Even though both the mother and the nestling are afraid, the mother will still push her baby out of the nest because that it what is necessary for it to do. I believe that is checkmate, Abel-kun."

Sakura forced herself to ignore the bewildered expression on the blonde's face as she thought over her father's advice.

"Tou-sama, what happens to the robin?" She pressed worry gnawing at her heart much like she imagined the baby bird felt.

He regarded her carefully before responding. "The nestling tumbles the first few feet out of the nest and is then faced with a choice. It can either continue falling straight into the jungle cat's mouth, or it can spread its wings and remember that it can fly. It is important to reflect on the fact that we always have choices."

Sakura nodded refusing to state the truth of this choice. When your survival is on the line, it's not much of a choice at all. However, she understood the point her father was trying to make and while she was still trying to come to terms with it, she knew what her answer must be. She bowed low in respect before speaking.

"Nothing would make me prouder than to fulfill my duty as a princess of Gallapan. How might I soar for you today, Kiku-sama?"

Though his face beamed at her answer, his eyes didn't carry the same twinkle confusing Sakura as to what she had done wrong.

"Sakura-hime, as you are well aware, your eighteenth birthday has come and passed making you eligible to any lord that comes to court you. The Prince of Breterlands, Arthur Kirkland, and his congregation will be here in six days, and has asked to stay with us for the next three months after to fully bestow his allegiance to you. I ask that you devote yourself to the wellbeing of this union for Gallapan."

Sakura couldn't meet him in the eye anymore. Six days. That was the time limit set upon her remaining moments of freedom. She was finding it difficult to breathe as the earlier hold on her heart tightened dramatically. It seemed as though Father Time decided this was the instant to freeze the very sand he worked with as nobody moved or spoke for an exceedingly drawn out period. Finally, Sakura nodded her understanding, bowing her head to allow her long locks to shield her eyes.

"It would be my great honor, Kiku-sama."

She thought maybe she heard a hesitation to his voice when he finally decided to dismiss her.

"Very well. If you will return to your room, I will have the seamstresses alerted for your fitting."

Sakura bowed once more before slowly getting up to leave. Her legs felt like lead as she caught Yao's look of pity and Abel's barely contained frustration. She didn't bother looking at her father a final time for she knew what she would find. Just like the mother bird, he would be both anxiously and proudly awaiting her flight. Sakura only wished her ascent would take her far away from here.

Sakura was unaware of how slowly she was moving until she felt a large familiar figure guiding her off the path and into a hidden corner between two buildings out of the view of prying eyes. Her fists bunched up Abel's tunic as he wrapped her into his warm embrace uncaring that two salty stains were forming on his chest.

"Sakura-chan, I promise you that I will stop at nothing to make you happy. No matter what happens, I'll be there."

She didn't answer him. She didn't have to. Just like the baby robin was led to assume it would always fly, so was she fed an empty belief.

* * *

**I just feel the need to apologize again and add that setting sucks! It took me FOREVER to write the garden scene! I hope you guys enjoyed it though now that the plot is thickening. Please leave me more reviews, I like reading them!**


End file.
